Tangled Pendants
by PandaDragon
Summary: They Were Childhood Playmates, Loved, Hated and Feared Each Other. Shippuuden Time! They Are Now Becoming Soulmates. Neji-sama and Hinata-sama Find What They've Each Been Looking For, In Each Other! Lovey, Love Triangles, Sad Ending. Rated For Language.
1. Ch 1 When We Were Young

A NejiHina Fic: Tangled Pendants

**They Were Brought Together, Only To Be Forced To Fight Each Other…**

**All Naruto Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 1 When We Were Young - That Day I'll Never Forget…**

Before Neji had been branded and his hatred grew for young Hinata, they shared much of their childhood together… Skip to after the Chuunin Exams and their bond was mended and started to grow once again. She became his light and he her lantern carrying her through all the darkness. Love, Happiness, Sadness and Laughs…

"Hinata-sama!! I'm going to find you!" about to activate Byakugan.

"Neji-nii-san! That's cheating!" emerging from her hiding spot.

"Gotcha." patting her on the head.

"? Y-you tricked me! No fair!" blushing ferociously.

"Hinata, Neji come here for a moment." Hiashi called, with his brother Hizashi at his side.

"Coming father!" they said in unison.

Each brother taking their child the other direction, out of each other's view, the two children waved at the other until they played again.

"Now close your eyes and hold out your hands." Hiashi told his daughter.

"A-alright father." she waited eagerly.

"Now Neji, what your about to receive you are never to take off got it?" he smirked

"Yes father understood." trying not to peek.

For Hinata, a white yang piece with a purple amethyst stone. For Neji, a black yin piece with a green emerald stone. To both children they were pretty trinkets given to them by their fathers, but their true purpose would soon be known. Finished talking to their fathers they went back outside to continue playing, gleaming pendants around their necks.

"Hinata-sama? That necklace…" he pointed and began.

"Hm? Oh yes! Father gave it to me isn't it pretty?" she smiled her warm smile, that never failed to make Neji smile.

"Ah. My father gave me one as well!" smiling he pulled it out of his shirt.

"Oh, yours is pretty too! They look like they fit together can I see it?"

"Well father told me never to take it off…"

"Please?" she added with a cute look.

"Um.. Okay but I can't take it off so just come here." he said blushing.

"Kay!" coming very close to him, she tenderly held both pieces together.

"They fit! Neji-nii-san we have puzzle piece pendants!!" she said a little too excited.

"Puzzle piece pendants?" he was actually confused.

"Yeah, mother told me about them. They are for people who are in love and sworn to each other or something." she said with a naïve look.

"In love… sworn to each other…" Neji contemplated those words.

"Ano… Neji-nii-san… Does that mean you'll be with me forever?"

"Be with Hinata-sama forever…" Neji was still in his own little world.

"Neji-nii-san?" she was very close to his face now.

"Hm? Ah-" he snapped out of it and flinched at Hinata being so close.

"Neji-nii-san?! Are you okay?" she was on top of him now, checking for injuries.

"Eh, I'm fine Hinata-sama. But I think we're stuck…" noticing the two pendants tangled in a fine knot.

"Oh no! We have to get help!" worried, frantic and about to go the other way, Neji said...

"Calm down, Hinata-sama…Here." he was untying to knot slowly.

(After a few but tiring minutes, Neji about had them unstuck.)

"There, we're free." he smiled at his accomplishment.

"Yay! Neji-nii-san is the best! My hero!" she hugged him.

"T-that's not necessary Hinata-sama! You're going to get us stuck again…" like he didn't like it… (Love!!)

"I still think you're my hero Neji-nii-san."

(After His Branding)

Neji became cold and distant towards Hinata. She couldn't figure out why he was being in her terms "such a meanie" regardless she continued her training with her father and the years rolled by.

(The Chuunin Exams)

Hinata:

After finding out the reason behind her cousins new persona Hinata, felt really bad about her lack of understanding and decided she would try to bring back her old Nii-san. And hopefully, patch up a few scars here and there. Something that only she could really accomplish, only she could get that close to him, his heart.

Neji:

Realizing what he had done to his beloved Hinata-sama. Neji felt remorse and yet was accomplished that he had shown up the much hated Main House. He then began to heal the bonds he had broken so fiercely at that time, from so long ago.

Thank You All!! I'm working on making this into art and posting it on DeviantART. And also making those pendants X3 I Liked this new story it's improved since my other one so yeah THANK YOU!!

P.S. I'm a little ashamed… The Yin and Yang pendants… I'm of Chinese descent and I wasn't sure which was white and black but I think they're right. If anyone has another opinion tell me please. Yin-Black, Yang-White?


	2. Ch 2 Our Bond

**All Naruto Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 2 Our Bond - It's Getting Better…**

**(After Hinata-sama's and Neji-sama's Recovery) : Shippuuden**

Still convinced that Neji's a threat to Hinata's health her teammates Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba keep close watch on her cousin.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji called to his cousin.

"Only one person calls me that…" she turned. "N-Neji-nii-san!" she was surprised. Acknowledging that she heard him he started towards her.

"Hinata senses tingling!" Kiba said, Akamaru ran after him.

"You can't just say you smell Neji coming?" Shino added.

Kiba ran in front of Hinata first, then Akamaru and Shino. Neji gave Kiba a puzzled and angry look.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Um… what are you doing here? Our training isn't for another few hours!" she squeaked.

"I felt like you needed help Hinata!" Kiba said in a worried tone.

"Yes, **we** were worried about our comrade." Shino stated.

"A-ah, well I'm just talking with Nii-san so I'm okay!" she smiled.

"I was going to ask to train with yo-" he started ignoring her teammates, but was cut off.

"Oh, well if your not busy you can leave now right? Good! Let's Go!" Kiba said already picking Hinata up and placing her on Akamaru's back.

"W-wait! Kiba-kun, Neji-nii-san was saying something!" she tried to say.

"Inuzuka! You take Hinata-sama off that flea infested mutt of yours this instant!" Neji shouted.

"I dare you to say that again!" a fist in the air.

"Let's go. Now Kiba." Shino said flatly.

"W-wait! Sorry! Neji-nii-san!" she trailed off as Akamaru sped out of the Hyuuga complex.

"Damn that Inuzuka…" Neji said frustrated.

(Later)

"Oh… Kiba-kun! Why did you do that?" Hinata whined.

"I felt like you needed it!" Kiba whined back.

"Hinata, we as your comrades are worried about your health." Shino said.

"W-well yes… Thank you but, Neji-nii-san was just talking to me how can that be bad for my health?" (yes she can be that oblivious, but her teammates L-O-V-E her so…)

"W-well B-because…. Ah!! Uhhhh…" Kiba was at a loss for words.

"Hinata. I think We should begin your training now." Shino stated.

"Ah.. Hai!" Hinata said.

(A Few Hours later a Hurricane of Bugs, Gatsuuga and Shugo Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou's)

Watching in a nearby tree Neji silently observed Hinata's performance and was… Could it be? Impressed?? "She's really grown and has great hidden potential…" he said.

"Man, Hinata, you sure can put up a fight nowadays" Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Yes, you did rather well, impressive." Shino stated.

"T-thank you Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! I d-don't know what I'd do without you two helping m-" she choked out between huffs, then started to fall…

"You idiots! You made her go too far again!" Neji yelled, catching Hinata before she hit the cold ground.

"Ah! None of your business Blind-boy!" Kiba retorted.

"I hope you don't mean to insult Hinata as well with that comment Kiba." Shino chuckled.

"Eh? Ah dang not again…" Kiba shrugged

"Hnnn…" Hinata sighed passed out in Neji's arms.

"Shoot, she's got a fever now too…" Neji said put his forehead to hers, the right way to take a temperature. "I'm taking her home, Now." Neji stated.

"Hey! Hey! We'll take care of her! Don'-" Kiba started.

"I said she's coming home with me. Now." Neji stared them down.

" Come on Kiba, you're being slow again." dragging him away.

"Shino! Let go! We have to help her! (more whining and bickering)" they walked away.

"That… Was…. Strange…" Neji said as he headed to the Hyuuga Compound.

(Hyuuga Compound)

"Neji, why is Onee-sama passed out in your arms all cut up?" she said angrily.

"Hinata-sama has caught a small cold from training hard… Hanabi-sama." Neji spat.

"Oh, okay. See you later." She walked away.

Placing Hinata carefully in her bed, Neji exited to get a cool towel he then found a purple notebook on her table upon entry. " I really shouldn't pry into Hinata-sama's things…" he said to himself as he walked past it and placed the towel on her head. He again looked over at her notebook, just sitting there calling to him to read it. "I really really shouldn't look into anything of hers!" he thought to himself. He again walked past the notebook only to make it fall to the ground and loosening a pressed flower from it's pages. "Oh, Hinata-sama enjoys doing this with her flowers." He examined the flower. "Where did she get an orchid?" He lifted the book and something else fell out… "?? She kept it all this time?" Neji began as he picked up the green ribbon that he had given her so many years ago.

"Hn… Neji-nii-san? What are you doing here- AH!" Hinata awoke to see her notebook found.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji said holding the ribbon up.

"I-I'm so sorry! You- I shouldn't have left that out for people to pick up and read! I'm so sorry!" She took her things back and stuffed them under her bed.

"Hinata-sama… I'm not mad." still holding the ribbon. "I'm surprised though, you still have this ribbon I gave you." holding the ribbon.

"Ano… Yes, it's very special to me." she said.

FLASHBACK

On A Brisk Windy Day…

"Blech! I'll never be able to see with all this hair!" Hinata said.

"Here, Hinata-sama." Neji said undoing his hair and tying up hers.

"Neji-nii-san! But what about yours?" Hinata said.

"It's okay, I'll get a new one later." smiling. His hair then flew into his face.

"Oh, Neji-nii-san!" she laughed at his expression with his hair flying. "Neji-nii-san… Thank you." she said.

END FLASHBACK

"Yes, that was some windy day… Ah but do you want it back now? I mean I wasn't keeping it from you or anything it's just you seemed really upset at me so I could never get close enough to you to return it." she said.

"Hm… Do you want to keep it?" Neji chuckled at her franticness.

"Ah, well… could I?" she inquired.

"You can… if you can reach it." holding it up over his head.

"Awn!! That's not fair Nii-san! You're taller than me!" she said reaching.

He got some strange pleasure from her attempts. But she surprised him. Putting chakra into her feet she jumped and grabbed the ribbon, knocking him over in the process. She tried to get up but they were in a familiar position.

"Um… Nii-san I think we're stuck." she said looking at their pendants.

Speechless at this fact, she was still wearing it, as he was. He blushed.

"I'll get us untied now…" she said blushing.

"It's okay, I'm comfortable like this… With you…" Neji said, taking her hand in his.

"Neji-nii-san…" she said. As she closed the gap between them. Neji at first shocked by this did nothing then returned her warm embrace. Ending their first healing moment.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH ALL!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!


	3. Ch 3 An Outing In Disguise

**All Naruto Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 3 An Outing In Disguise - The Growing Hope For Us…**

**(During The Fuyu Hasu Matsuri **_Winter Lotus Festival_**)**

"Neji." Hiashi began.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" Neji replied.

" I do not want my precious daughter going to the festival alone or with that Uzumaki boy. You know she has an affinity for him." he stated.

"Hai. What would you like me to do about it sir?" Neji said.

"Go with her of course." Hiashi stated.

"Huh?" Neji said.

"You heard me. But be sneaky about it, don't just say I sent you. She'll have to want to take you over that Uzumaki boy. Hmmm. A predicament indeed." Hiashi thought.

"It won't be a problem sir!" Neji ran off before Hiashi could finish.

"Hey! Neji wait.. Oh well…" Hiashi walked back to his office.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji called.

"Yes Neji-nii-san?" Hinata looked up from her garden her long hair tied with his ribbon.

"Phew. Are you going to the Festival tonight?" Neji panted.

"Well I was, but I thought it would be foolish to go alone, so I had thought against it." Hinata started.

"Oh… Is that so…" Neji sounded disappointed.

"B-but! Sakura and the others said I should go anyway but I need a date, so Neji-nii-san would…. Could… you be my date for the festival? Please?" Hinata said.

"Me?!" he smiled. "I would be honored Hinata-sama." taking a bow. "To take the beautiful Hyuuga heiress to the Fuyu Hasu Matsuri. He claimed.

"I'm beautiful?" Hinata said.

"The most beautiful." Neji said.

(Later, Hinata preparing for the date)

Neji having a few Yukatas of his own, picked his favorite green and black and best one for this night out. He waited outside Hinata's room for her entry.

"Hinata-sama?" he knocked.

"A-ah just a minute Neji-nii-san!" Hinata spoke.

"Oh, alright." he said.

"Oh no… What kimono is best for tonight….? No… No… Still No… Oh! This one! Its perfect." she slipped into her outfit.

Hinata stepped out of her room ready to go with her dear Nii-san. She dressed in a purple and red kimono with the family crest and birds flying across the hem, and her long hair left down with a snowflake/sun pin accenting her hair quite well. "Ready!" she chirped.

"Alright let's get going-" He stopped.

"Huh? Neji-nii-san? Are you alright? I-it looks weird right? You want me to change?" she said.

"N-no! You look, stunning Hinata-sama." he snapped back into things.

"O-oh, thank you." she blushed.

"Well then shall we be off Hinata-hime?" Neji held out his arm for her.

"Hai!" Hinata said.

(At The Festival)

"Wow, everyone's here tonight… Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan…" she continued naming who she knew.

"Yes, but you look the best here tonight. I'm glad you decided to come." Neji stated. Hinata could only blush. She blushed harder as he grasped her hand and they walked down the stretch of booths in the festival.

"Yosh! Fair Comrade! Indulging In This Springtime Of Youth I see!" Lee proclaimed.

"Lee, you're being ridiculous again." Tenten said.

"Oi! Hinata! Looking good!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'll say! Ain't she hot tonight Shino?" Kiba said.

"….., You look very nice tonight Hinata." Shino stated.

"T-thank you?" Hinata blushed.

"Hn." Neji greeted with slight anger.

"Hinata-chan! Come on, I want to go to this booth with you!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke said he'd win me a prize!"

"Forehead girl! Don't think that because Sasuke said that you've won! Sai-kun will beat you twice as hard!" Ino yelled back.

"What did you say, Ino-pig?!" Sakura shouted.

"Come Hinata-sama, I'll win you that stuffed panda over there." leading her away from the commotion.

"O-okay." she smiled.

"Hey, Neji and who's this? Hinata? You two are on a date perhaps?" Shikamaru said.

"A-ah!" Hinata tried to say something.

"Yes we are, got a problem?" Neji said confidently.

"Huh? Nope just making a statement. So what can I do for you?" Shikamaru continued.

"I'm going to win that stuffed panda." Neji said pointing.

"That's a challenge then is it?" Temari said.

"Temari-chan? When did you arrive from Suna?" Hinata said shocked.

"Oh, I pop in and out of here. But never mind that, to win the prize you have to throw this kunai at that spot on the board, without ninja skills. You get three tries." Temari explained.

"Tch, child's play." he thought to himself. "I'll only need one kunai." Neji said.

"Oh? Confident are we?" Temari said.

And as he said it was no great feat for Neji, a Konoha genius to get that kunai in the small dot across the table, winning Hinata that panda.

(Later)

"Neji-nii-san, I want to show you my favorite spot to watch the fireworks at kay?" Hinata smiled, clutching her panda.

"Alright Hinata-sama." Neji said, still holding her hand as she lead him elsewhere.

As they arrived to her spot she began telling Neji how fireworks were also called Hanabi, like her sister. Trying to seem knowledgeable she beamed at her statement. Neji of course already knew this but let her have this moment for herself. The fireworks began, shimmering in lights of the rainbow and more. He turned to her and saw how easily amused she was by the simple trick and he smiled… And he smiled at her… The fireworks ended and people around the young Hyuugas began to take their leave, they followed soon after.

"That was amazing. Wasn't that amazing Neji-nii?" Hinata started.

"Yes, they were very pretty Hinata-sama. Shall we head home now?" Neji replied.

"Ano- Thank You Very Much For Coming With Me To The Festiva-" She was cut off.

"Hinata-chan!!" Kiba interjected, grabbing Hinata's free hand.

"Kiba-kun! You're still here?" she said startled.

"Yeah, Shino went somewhere to do something or something… Anyways I got bored waiting for him so I walked around and then what do I catch on the wind? Hinata's scent! So here I am!" Kiba grinned.

"O-oh…"

"Inuzuka… Hinata-sama and I were leaving so if you would let go of her, we'll be on our way." Neji snapped.

"Oh, going home already? Well okay then see you bright and early for tomorrows mission Hinata?" Kiba said, detecting Neji's fury bubbling.

"Hai! Bye Kiba-kun!" Hinata waved, as she a her protector walked away.

"You have a mission tomorrow?" Neji said.

"Ah, yes a B-ranked one not hard but still." Hinata said.

"B-ranked huh? Maybe I should accompany you Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"Oh! Neji-nii-san, please! You don't have to, I mean you have missions too right? I wouldn't want to be a burden…" she recalled past events.

"I want to Hinata-sama." He said lowering his head to hers. "Please allow me to do so." he pleaded in her ear.

"U-uh.. Uh huh." She couldn't help but agree and flinch at his closeness and breath against her ear.

"Thank You Hinata-sama." He said as he pecked her on her cheek. She blushed, he smiled affectionately and they walked home speaking of their mission together the next morn.

THANK YOU! To You All And My Growing Favorited List Of People THANK YOU!


	4. Ch 4 A Dangerous Jutsu

**All Naruto Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 4 A Dangerous Jutsu - Our Bonds Are Put To The Test!!**

**Early in the morning, Neji and Hinata set out with Kiba and Akamaru. To accomplish the seemingly easy B-ranked mission, with Neji as team leader. Mission? : Collect Some Document From The Fire Lord… That did not sound interesting at all, but it's the lord so only top ranked ninja may see him. Not difficult for our shinobi… Right?**

"As for the mission…" Neji continued talk with the lord.

"Well this is boring." Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun… W-we have to be presentable to the lord, please sit up." Hinata said

"I still don't see why you went along with their 'you came in those clothes?' bit I mean come on we're shinobi! My god I think he's up to something." Kiba sneered.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata replied.

"Yes, Thank you we'll leave tomorrow morning my lord." Neji bowed and signaled Hinata and Kiba to exit. They bowed and followed.

"Neji-nii-san? You seemed troubled did the lord say something else?" Hinata said.

"No Hinata-sama, don't worry about it but we- I want you to be a little more careful on our way back to Konoha." Neji said, he looks back at Kiba. "Kiba you and Akamaru keep your noses out for any unknown smells… Or familiar ones." he narrowed his eyes.

"Got it." Kiba said.

(Later That Night)

"Whimper. Growl" Akamaru says.

"What? You hear it too Akamaru? Hey Neji are you-"

"Yes." Neji replies.

"Damn, do you ever sleep?" Kiba stated sarcastically.

"Now's not the time for that. Hinata-sama?" Neji whispers.

"Hai, Neji-nii-san?" she wakes softly.

"Let us increase our vision together alright?" Neji said.

"Hai." Hinata said.

"Byakugan!" they said together, amplifying the distance and circumference of their combined sight.

"There! At 3 meters south due east." Hinata said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kiba cheered.

"No, Wait." Neji halted him. Then focused to the coordinates.

"What? Why?" Kiba whined.

"There are two… no three skilled shinobi over there I want to know what they're up to before we rush in." Neji said.

"Nii-san! Those people they're heading this way!"

"Arf!" What Akamaru you can't know them?! Wait Who? Kabuto? Here?" Kiba said.

"Kabuto…" Neji trailed off.

(They drop from the trees above)

"Hey long time no see, Hyuuga Hinata-hime." Kabuto says.

"Hn." Hinata says.

"Hinata-sama? How does he know you?" Neji inquires.

"Ah, well Kiba told me that he treated me during your and Naruto-kun's match in the Chuunin Exams."

"Ah! I'm honored you remember me! But heal you wasn't the only thing I did." he did a flurry of hand signs.

"Everyone be on your guard! He can do medical ninjutsu!" Kiba exclaimed. The four Konoha shinobi charged.

"Kai! Mind Over Soul Manipulation Jutsu!" Kabuto stated.

"Ugh!" Hinata stopped and slowly fell towards the ground.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! What the hell did you do?" Neji caught her and glared at Kabuto.

"It's a technique I wanted to try out, similar to that of the Yamanaka clan's specialty. After I treated her damaged heart I inserted some of my special reserve chakra that's been saved up till just now and now she's mine to control."

"What's that? Ino's… Oh Crap. Neji Put her down now!" Kiba yelled.

"Wha?" Slice- Neji managed to dodge the slash a little bit before getting up. Reaching towards the cut he realized where it had come from. Hinata. She stood upright slowly and still in a dazed state started to attack her comrades.

"Ha! It works perfectly! Now we don't have to do any fighting. At least not with that other Byakugan user." Kabuto stated.

"That's it! Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled.

"Hinata-sama! Wake up! Please! I don't want to fight with you like this!" Neji yelled, dodging her blows.

"…." no reply.

"Arg! I'll have to then. Byakugan!" he took his stance. She proved herself to have improved her movements though, he was finding it tough to find an open spot even while he was trying to hit them, if it meant stopping her. When nothing seemed to work he decided to try to call out to her again.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

"Okay one down two to go." Kiba said exhausted.

"Ooh, tough little doggie aren't we?" Kabuto teased.

"Why You!"

"Awww don't get so upset little puppy dog."

"Dammit you! Shut the hell up!" fangs bared

Hinata flinched at her name being called this time and blinked once. It was enough to stop her attacks momentarily.

"There!" Neji thrust forward. She wavered fell on her back and realizing that he'd put more force into it than he wanted raced to her side. "Hinata-sama! I'm sorry are you okay?" he asked her.

"I-I think so Neji-nii-san…" she was woken up.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Ha! Your little trick doesn't last long does it?" Kiba said

"No, But it doesn't have to." he raced over to Hinata.

The two Hyuugas being in their weakened states were surprised by his sudden appearance and even though Neji tried to attack him he was faster and disabled his right arm and left leg, causing him to fall. Kabuto then charged at his target, Hinata. He grabbed her and then jabbed a senbon needle deep into her abdomen. She was dying.

"Hinata-sama! God Damn, my limbs!" Neji tried to rush to her aid, but to no avail she was already on her knees, holding the needle, bleeding heavily.

"Kuh!" she coughed up blood, as she tried to heal the wound, with her own medical ninjutsu, but couldn't muster any chakra from her injury and Neji's previous blow. She turned to him and smiled as she fell to the ground.

"Ah Hell, what the hell are you doing Neji? Get up! Save her!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Heh, she gets to die slowly like the wretch she is." Kabuto chuckled as he watched Hinata lie there bleeding admiring his handy work.

"God Damn You To Hell. God Fucking Damn You." Neji got up. Ignoring the searing pain from his torn muscles.

"Huh? How dare you talk to me like that in your pitiful position, flips a card. Hyuuga Neji, the genius of the Hyuuga Clan? Pheh! A joke look at you can't even stand. And telling me to go and die?" Kabuto had laughed his last laugh.

"Hakke Hyaku Niijuu Hashou! (128 Strikes)" Neji completed his onslaught upon Kabuto closing every single point and his lifeforce off for good.

Kiba had just finished off the other ninja when he called Neji over with Hinata to return home as soon as possible, with the fraction of hope that she would be okay and survive.

Noooo!! Hinata-sama!! Forgive Me Fans!! THANK YOU Till Next Time "Sniffles"


	5. Ch 5 Your Kindness

**All Naruto Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 5 Your Kindness - Seeing That Your Light Alone Severs The Threads Of My Fate…**

**Upon their return to Konoha Neji and Kiba, exhausted are through the gates and headed towards the Hokage's office.**

"Tsunade-sama!" Neji calls.

"Oh? Back already? So how did it go?" she asked.

"Never mind that, treat Hinata-sama right away!" he said holding her up.

Tsunade got up immediately and looked over the young growing paler by the second Kunoichi. She looked up at Neji, with a very stern but then softened and displeased look… She shook her head. "She's got a very, very slim chance. And this procedure could render her incapable of being a ninja, using her Gentle Fist. Or worse, she could die in the process."

"!! Please do something!" Neji pleaded.

Kiba and Tsunade both shocked stared in awe as Neji came to his knees and cradled Hinata in his arms. "She's everything to me, my home, my heiress and my…"

"It's okay Neji" She patted his shoulder. "I'll do my best." she smiled and took Hinata from him.

He wondered how long it would be before he saw her run to him and call "Neji-nii-san throughout the whole Hyuuga mansion again. He sat in the waiting room, fell asleep and recalled their past, together… A specific memory of an unknown voice within the confines of the Hyuuga compound…

"_On the treetops in the breeze, off the distance in my dreams… I wait for you, yes, my love…"_

"Who is that?" young Neji inquired.

"Oh! Neji-nii-san! Good morning." Hinata smiled.

"Hinata-sama was that you singing?" Neji asked.

"Hm? Ah hai, gomen! Did I wake you?" bowing deeply.

"Well yes, but it was a soft awakening." he said.

"A-ah! Hai!" she smiled, her pendant jingling around her slender neck.

Neji could clearly remember that day, her soft voice singing that sweet song. A sound that he would not be able to hear again for a very long time. Looking back on it now, there was more to that scenic picture, the birds flew elegantly around her like a dance. Come to think of it almost like when the water flowed, while she trained her Shugo Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, it was dazzling. He reached into the folds of his yukata and pulled out his pendant around his neck and marveled at it glisten in the sunlight.

"We have an emergency Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said.

"What Happened?… No…. That's dangerous call Shizune it'll take the three of us now."

Hearing the commotion woke Neji from his slumber and cause him to instinctively reach for a kunai and activate his bloodline limit. He charged into Hinata's room and fell to his knees at the sight, she was conscious, but so much blood. Her face showed that of intense pain and he needed to help her. He remembered rising to get to her the medics resistance and then darkness.

"Ouch…" Neji woke rubbing his head, then took a walk.

He walked around the Hyuuga compound for what seemed like hours, for he was sent home or rather forcibly dragged from Hinata's side in the hospital. They said he was endangering his own health. So Hanabi, very willingly, a little too willingly came and activated his seal allowing the medics to take him from there.

"I'll get her back for that one of these days…" Neji said sneaking back to the hospital once more.

"Neji-nii-san…" a voice said in a dangerous tone.

"!! Oh, Hanabi-sama… What are yo-" he stopped.

"You're not going back to see Onee-sama are you?" she said.

"Eh… N-no! I'm… I'm… Getting some groceries!" that was so smart…

"Oh! Okay!" Hanabi cheered.

"Phew." He turned.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she darted in front of him.

"I don't really think you want me to answer your question Hanabi-sama." he smirked.

"Well fine! Go then I don't care, but don't make such a racket next time and wake me up!" she shouted.

"Hanabi!" a voice called.

"!! Hiashi-sama! Father!" they said.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" He demanded.

"I-I request to be at Hinata-sama's side sir." he bowed.

"Un. And you Hanabi?" he inquired.

"Eh? Oh, um… Me too! I want to see Onee-sama." she said.

"Well, neither of you should be going now." Neji you've a special mission you've just been called. Hanabi you've the academy tomorrow."

"A mission? How long will I be gone?"

"Calm yourself, it's an easy mission, no more than a day or two. Take it to get your mind a little rest."

"Very well, see you both later." he bowed then headed out.

Days later a few too many for Neji, but Suna needed the extra hand apparently. He finally returned to a very quiet village and just after Hinata had finished being worked on. With scars and bruises in all, he made his way still to the hospital to ensure that she was okay. Of course he was stopped by…

"Oi! Neji!" a voice called.

"Ah, Lee, morning, but I have to go." he tried to leave.

"Wait you must have some time for a little training!" he threw few punches.

"No! Lee! Stop! Cut it out!" he dodged, caught his leg and threw him onto a building loft.

"Ah! You're still a genius! I see… If I cannot beat you next time may I do 300, no 500... jumping jacks around Konoha!" raising a thumbs up laying upside down on the loft.

"Yeah, yeah great Lee see you!" he ran off.

He arrived at the hospital and went to her room, she was there sleeping soundly. "What a relief" he said, as he took a seat next to her and fell asleep at her bedside.

Please review I know my writing probably actually got worse. sobs But the ending will be sad and should be good. Um yeah I like reviews just try not to be too mean kay? Love You guys Insanely. Thank You!!


	6. Ch 6 Your True Genius

**All Naruto Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 6 Your True Genius - Remembering How You Were Always There For Me…**

**Hinata has successfully emerged from the surgery and is resting in a stable condition, but there is an odd air about the areas outside Konoha…**

"N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata shook him lightly, asleep on her lap.

"Hinata-sama… Hinata-sama!" he leapt from his position.

"H-hai?" she replied weakly still very feeble from her experience near death.

"Are you well? Do you need something?" Neji spoke.

"Eh? N-no Neji-nii-san, I-I'm oka-" Hinata fell into his arms.

"Hinata-sama- ! She's okay…" he said cradling her in his arms. "She's so beautiful when she's asleep." he said as he lay her back down and exited the room.

"Hinata!!" Kiba yelled.

X3

"Inuzuka! Shut it! Are you trying to wake the dead?" Neji said.

"Hyuuga! What the hell where's Hinata? Is she okay?" Kiba said in a loud but quieter tone.

"Would you shut up for one minute?! You're going to wake her!"

"Wake her, you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, don't wake my princess." Neji covered his mouth and smiled.

Hinata lay in her hospital bed, dreaming of a future she would hope to obtain. Of her and her beloved in a Hyuuga clan without binding curses or family duties, just pure happiness. As she lay there she remembers a time long ago, with Neji, that she hoped would happen again…

It was a chilly morning in the Hyuuga Compound several months after the Chuunin Exams…

"N-Neji nii-san?"

"Yes Hinata-sama?"

"Well I was wondering if you would move into the Main House, since father said you'd help me train, I-I just thought it would be easier to train if you were closer by." She dared not mention that he could also protect her better this way.

"Is that an order or a request Hinata-sama?" he smiled.

"Eh? Um… A little of both." she cringed.

"Very well I will follow your lead." he turned then smiled.

Neji came to move into the Main Estate and began training with Lord Hiashi.

Hinata passed them in the courtyard and brought a snack, then left on her way.

"Hinata."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Y-yes father?"

"Good work today, you've been fulfilling your duty as a woman well."

"Oh, yes father." she sighed and continued to her room.

Neji looked at Hinata remorsefully and started to see that they were in the same cage.

The next day Neji and Hinata were in the estate alone and were training harshly so that they could both eventually climb up the ranks.

"Kyaaa!" she fell to the ground.

"Hinata-sama!" releasing Byakugan and rushing to her side.

"I-I'm okay, really Neji nii-san!"

"Even when you say that, here we're going to the house nurse." lifting her up.

"Eh?! No! Not the doctor's! Put me down Neji nii-san!" squirming around.

"No, I wasn't aware that you hated doctors so much… but nonetheless we're going."

"No please Neji-nii! I-I command you to put me down!" she shrieked.

"! Are you really that afraid?" He stopped and looked at her, he'd never heard her raise her voice like that.

nods

Putting her down he began to say. "Since when?…"

"Hm?"

"Since when did you become so negligent of doctors?"

"Uh, I suppose when I came out of heart surgery, after the-…" she stopped and covered her mouth.

"Oh, so it was my fault after all. I am so sorry Hinata-sama" he shrugged.

"Eh, Um I mean it wasn't really your fault Neji-nii! I er well understand why you'd want to do so…"

"How can you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"How can you forgive me so easily? I almost killed you!"

"Well, the way I see it you'd be doing me- everyone around here a favor. My father's right I've never been particularly good at much and I am weak…" she began to tear.

"Such beautiful tears. But please don't cry anymore, I'll protect you from now on. You are not weak." closing her in a tight hug.

"Neji-nii-san…"

End Flashback.

Neji looked around Hinata's room to ensure that no threats were posed when he noticed among her personal items, her pendant, "They took it off for the surgery?" he looked frantically for it. "Where is it?"

"Look for this Sir Hyuuga?" a voice called.

"You! Give that back!"

"I don't think so, but if your interested in a trade I'd be more than happy-" punched.

"No Kabuto, You aren't even supposed to be alive right now." Byakugan activated and stance ready.

Last One Coming Up Guys Thank You!!


	7. Ch 7 Remember Our Love

**Chapter Seven… Last One…. Sob…. LOVE YOU GUYS!! All Naruto Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 7 Remember Our Love - It Is One Flower That Blooms Only Once.**

**Recap--**

Neji looked around Hinata's room to ensure that no threats were posed when he noticed among her personal items, her pendant, "They took it off for the surgery?" he looked frantically for it. "Where is it?"

"Look for this Sir Hyuuga?" a voice called.

"You! Give that back!"

"I don't think so, but if your interested in a trade I'd be more than happy-" punched.

"No Kabuto, You aren't even supposed to be alive right now." Byakugan activated and stance ready.

**End Recap--**

"You're losing your touch Hyuuga genius, you missed my vital organ and your last chance at her freedom!"

"You'll be dead by my hand soon enough, traitor." Neji said smugly

"Oh? It is you that will die, in more ways than one. Mind Over Soul Manipulation Jutsu!"

"? Damn, not more of the same… Hinata!" He turned and saw her up out of bed, her Byakugan activated, and tears flowing from her eyes.

"F-forgive me…" she sobbed.

"Oh, my sweet Hyuuga-sama." Kabuto spoke evilly and softly, cradling her chin.

"Don't touch her!" Neji sprang towards him.

"Uh, un, uh… Be careful Hyuuga-teme." pulling Hinata into his attack. "Now choose Hyuuga-san. Kill her before she kills you or…"

"Tsk." Neji Frowned.

Breathing heavily as she regained some consciousness "Neji-nii, Please… Do w-what you must…" she spoke.

"Damn, your stubborn, I have your body under my control but you're still able to speak." Kabuto said.

"W-well it IS in Hyuuga blood to be unwavering… Nii-san!" she smirked

"nods Juuken!" Neji sped towards Hinata and attacked? 8O

"What are you doing? You raise a hand at your heiress?" Kabuto said surprised.

"I would be as worried as you if this was my choice but my heiress gave me an order and I will follow her to the end!" Neji said catching Hinata as she fell.

"My Jutsu! How?" he scoffed, trying to manipulate her again.

"Hinata-sama and I are Chakra experts. Don't you think that after a second time seeing it I would notice the strings you placed around her internal workings? They were child splay to sever. You claim to have copied are Yamanaka Clan's Jutsu but you've just created a cheap trick to conquer the mind."

"You think you're so great now don't you? I have more Jutsu to play with."

"M-my pendant Nii-san…" she reached toward Kabuto's direction.

"It's not as important to me right now, but if you want it back, I shall oblige. Stay here Hinata-sama."

"N-Neji-nii…" she looked up at hime with sympathetic eyes

"It's not a bother, so don't look at me like that." kissing her tenderly on the forehead

"H-hai." she blushed and smiled, being a little woozy.

"Aw, get on with it, you two are making me sick!"

"Juuken!" he then grabbed the pendant.

"Damn! Persistent Hyuuga!" Kabuto said and took out a vial.

"Here." he returned to her side and put it in her palm.

Neji saw Kabuto coming but couldn't jump away fast enough with Hinata in his arms, recovering from the blow he landed. So instead, he put her down and took the needle for her, when she looked up she saw…

"N-Neji-nii! That's!" she started

"Yes, a very powerful paralysis serum." Kabuto spoke triumphantly. "But I thank you Hime-sama, I would never has landed him with it if you weren't in his arms, to prevent escape."

"H-Hinata-sama… my limbs f-feel heavy…please move away while you can." he began to kneel.

"Curse You…"

"Yes? What can you do about it?"

"Curse You!! Shugo Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (Protection Of The Eight Trigrams 64 Palms)!" she completed her attack on Kabuto leaving him chakra less.

"You stupid little girl, you should've stayed a weak little heiress!" kunai in hand he aimed for her heart…

"Kaiten (Rotation)!" she fended off his attack but…

Hinata completely forgot about the wound in her side, she drooped. The rotation, plus the Shugo Hakke, reopened the wound and she was bleeding profusely.

"B-blood?" Neji tried very hard to get up and see whose.

"I-I'm okay, we've still got the enemy to deal with. Right Nii-san?" she said, with blood dripping down her chin. "There's some antidote I made in my jacket pocket for paralysis, I'll go get it for you." she moved slightly, holding her side to get her stuff on the dresser next to them.

"W-wait! Your injuries! You won't-" he was silenced

"Shh. It's okay, you'll survive this I'll make sure of it, just don't f-forget…"

"My mission will succeed one way or another! I will kill the Heir or the Genius!" Kabuto kunai in hand ran towards the paralyzed Neji.

"Neji!" she stuck him with the antidote and shielded him with her body.

"H-Hinata-sama?!…" He looked up at her, a drop of blood fell on his cheek.

"S-sorry the serum takes a little time to work, I h-hope I gave it enough time." she fell onto his chest silent a kunai in her back.

He could move easier now. "Hinata-sama!" He picked her up off of him, holding her hand and cradling her in his arms. "Hinata…"

Kabuto chakra less, came in for another physical attack, several shuriken in hand. Neji still paralyzed a little, rose to meet Kabuto's attack.

"Her sacrifice will not be in vain." His pendant and hers around his neck.

"Die!" Kabuto attacked

"Hakke Tengoku Kaze!(Heavenly Wind)" He air palmed Kabuto into the wall. And Kiba and Akamaru Gatsuuga their way in. Kiba was stunned at Hinata's blooded up body.

"Hinata-sama, I will never forget… you and our promise." he said holding up the two pendants. "Kiba fetch the Hokage and Sakura-san." He said turning away.

"Neji! You bastard! How could you let her die?" as he grabbed the collar of his robes.

"Shut up." Neji had Kiba release him.

"Well then answer me! Why? And you don't seem so upset about this!" Kiba growled.

"You think I do not care?! She who had forgiven me so many times, she who is the only one I'd let be near me, into my heart?" he yelled

"Neji…?" Kiba had never seen him lose it like that.

"No. She is, was and will forever be my heart. And now they are both dead." he let a tear fall softly onto her face as he carried her out of the room. "Kiba. If you're not going to get them I'll bring her there. But take care of him will you?" pointing at Kabuto.

"Fine. But just so you know you aren't the only one that loved her." he said putting Kabuto on Akamaru, unfortunately he wasn't dead and they needed to interrogate him.

Later--

"Like I said Neji, she was still healing and got another vital organ wound, she's not going to make it till morning, you've tonight at best. I'm sorry. I'll go and get Hyuuga-san and Hanabi-chan for you." Sakura frowned

"Thank you Sakura-san, you've done your best." he walked into Hinata's room, in the Hyuuga estate, she was moved so she could be comfortable.

"N-Neji-nii?" she said and tried to get up and greet him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I did something right for a change."

"Don't say such things, you are right, you've always been purer than pure, brighter then bright." he hugged her.

"Neji nii-san, do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes I do Hinata-sama." he looked surprised and answered.

"As do I dear cousin… So I give you my title of heir, which you so rightly deserve."

"But, I am a branch member you cannot-"

"You believe in me do you not? I can do it, I've been practicing, just relax." she undid his hitae-ate, bandadges and started performing seals.

"? No! the energy it takes, will kill you!" he tried to stop her but the soft touch of her fingers against his seal froze him momentarily.

"I'm dying anyway, something good should come of it right? You're a free bird now, Neji…" she fell against her pillow.

Neji looked at her radiance one last time and looked in the mirror in the bathroom, his seal was gone. There was also a note on her desk, addressed to him.

_Neji,_

_I am probably dead now, but I hopefully got to free you at last. The unsealing scrolls are in the forbidden section of our main library. You've my permission to go in there. Forgive me, but I believe in you to reshape the Hyuuga for the both of us, I'm sorry I've left you and hope that you'll be happy again someday. I will always love you._

_Hinata_

"Hinata, I will make the Hyuuga a Clan you- we'd be proud of, I promise." he said putting her white pendant around her slender neck, kissed her and adjusted his. Exited the room telling Hiashi and Hanabi of what happened. They didn't take it well. Neji became heir and the Hyuuga were united under his rule. Or something like that. THE END

Thank You For Reading! Sorry If You Hated The Ending But, I Promised A Sad Ending And There It Is. Plus It Took Me Forever.


End file.
